


Let me teach you

by Lonlystone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Counter Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonlystone/pseuds/Lonlystone
Summary: Sykkuno makes a mistake in the kitchen and Corpse decides a lesson is in order. It just so happens to be very detailed.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 420





	Let me teach you

Sykkuno wasn’t know for his cooking skills. He was more of a takeout kind of guy but since getting together with Corpse he had tried to take the younger mans diet into account. So here he was staring down at the absolute mess he had made of the pan fried chicken. So engrossed in trying to salvage what little he could he didn’t notice Corpse himself until arms circled around his waist making him jump slightly. A deep chuckle from over his shoulder makes the blood in his veins rise to his face even as shivers race down his spine. “Hmm, again? It’s alright love.” The pot is pushed back to cool on a different burner. That same hand found its home against the length of his throat, covering the venerable column completely. At the tips of black painted fingers, healing bruises pulse faintly drawing a gasp from his lips. “Shhh, its okay. I like a bit of discoloration on my dinner.”

Sykkuno fallows the hands direction, tilting his head to the side as teeth graze him. The arm around his waist tightens as more pressure against his adams apple attempts to steal his breath from him. Like this he can feel every inch of Corpse behind him. “There’s a certain...pleasure in eating something that’s been marked. It makes it so much more enjoyable. Don’t you think? But you have to be careful of course.” Lips trailed from the junction of his neck and collarbone to the edge of his lower jaw. “Too close to the bone and your sour the taste.” The shirt that once acted as a barrier was now pulled up, rings cold against his heated skin as he scraped blunt fingers over the flat of his stomach.

Higher Corpse went until his voice was hovering just at the edge of his ear. “But you don’t want to just graze it either right?” he could feel the faintest of impressions there. Sharp teeth both a threat and promise. His eyes fluttered shut as he was moved again. The ghost of a kiss tracing its way over his cheek to whisper against his lips. “But you know that, don’t you Baby?” He could feel every breath fan across his face. “You like it right? When It goes deep.” Finally he was allowed to taste the other. A kiss so intense that even without the hand around his throat he would be left gasping. Pale hands found there homes. One bracing against the arm that hand now different to play with the hem of his sweatpants while the other curled into dark curly hair. He whimpered when the other pulled away but a dark chuckle stopped him from chasing him down for more.

“Now now, I was giving you a cooking lesson right?” The tease was fallowed by the slightest of thrusts from behind him. “first we need to get everything ready and on the counter.” He barely had time to register being picked up before he was bent over on the counter beside the stove. “Its best to bind the limbs apart, they get in the way if you don’t and it lets you see everything your looking at.” The kitchen towel had no hope, ripped into four long strips like a piece of wet tissue paper. He moaned softly as a trail of fire was left across his flesh. Teeth and lips working to sooth the stretch of his body as he was tied up. Each arm secured to a coffee cup hook while his legs where spread at the ankles and tied to the handles of his own cabinets. “Perfect.” Corpse purred softly.

Sykkuno squirmed in his upward position but Corpse tisked at him lowly. “Your supposed to be paying attention.” He trailed a hand downward until he was tugging the pants down to his knees. “Sometimes there already prepared but I’ll show you anyway. There are three important things to a meal like this. The first is to tenderize it.” Thick fingers pulled his ass apart to expose the small pink bud hidden within it. “Slowly so you don’t strain the muscles, you want to use a bit of oil as well just to make it easier to work.” A bottle opened behind him and with all the care in the world on finger slowly slipped inside him. He bucked softly. “C-Corpse please...” he gasped as his toes curled. “That’s it, just like that. Such a fast learner.” A second finger push in beside the first and he could feel himself relaxing into the familiar feeling of being scissored open.

He tried his best to push into the fingers, he needed the release but he was rewarded with the hand not working him up pinning him to the counter by the back of his neck. “Careful, we’re almost to the second part. Wouldn’t want to ruin it by rushing right.” Sykkuno nearly screamed as the last of three fingers entered him. “You have to make sure its ready before you add the searing. Otherwise it will take wrong but when your ready...” He had purposely missed the others prostate to draw this out but Sykkuno still wined as he was left empty. Then in one powerful thrust he was impaled by the goths thick dick. “After all that’s the best part right?” He growled in his ear.

In and out, in and out, there was no mercy as he was fucked into the counter. “You want to get that nice even color, making sure to get every single inch.” His ass was spread to allow each thrust to go deeper and deeper. “And every piece has that one part that needs extra attention right? That one place that’s better then the others?” Jolts of electric like bliss washed over every nerve in his body as his most sensitive places where pounded into. He could head the slap of skin against skin, feel the nail makes being bruised into his ass but he didn’t care as the heat in his stomach built and built. “Of course,” Corpse grunted from behind him. “There is always the third step.” He was getting erratic in his thrusts now and Sy knew it would be long before he was filled. “The meal might be a bit dry after everything so I like to add a bit of sauce.” Sy came first the straining in his lovers voice and a harsh trust enough to send him over the edge. He body clenched down like a vise over the cock pressed against his prostate. Corpse came hard inside him, his teeth coming to bite harshly at Sy’s shoulder. 

When he wakes later he can see the recording light over the studio on from down the hall. He still has his shirt on and his pants had been replaced. Sitting up from the bed and rubbing his head a note catches his eye on the bedside table. ‘I made you some chicken parmesan. Thanks for the meal.’


End file.
